la moto
by javany
Summary: un paseo en la moto nueva de ludwig, nada malo puede pasar ¿verdad? gerita


**ciao**

 **no he escrito todavia el capitulo de no me olvides por falta de tiempo, pero ya lo escribire (lo siento)**

 **por mientras les tengo esta historia**

 **1.2.3. !a leer!**

* * *

-Feliciano, despierta-

No hubo respuesta por parte del italiano que se quedó dormido sobre su mesa. Eran los únicos en el aula y ya era tarde. El alemán lo intento otra vez.

-Feliciano- lo tomo del hombro y lo sacudió -nos vamos-

-hm...cinco minutos...más-

No había caso, Feliciano se había quedado dormido en clase y ahora no había ser que lo pudiera despertar. A menos que...

El alemán se acercó a su oído mientras susurraba.

-hay pasta para cenar-

-¿qué? ¡¿Pasta?! ¡Vamos Lud! ¡Nos tenemos que ir!-

Pasta. Siempre funcionaba para que su novio hiciera cualquier cosa. Desde despertar hasta hacer las tareas.

El castaño le tomo de la mano al alemán y se fue corriendo junto a él a su casa, total el rubio tenía que ayudarlo a estudiar matemáticas después.

Fueron hasta el estacionamiento del instituto W y ahí Feliciano se subió a la nueva motocicleta que el hermano de Ludwig le había comprado a este.

La casa de Feliciano quedaba a varios kilómetros del instituto en donde estudiaban, así que tenían que andar en vehículo o en metro. Pero como ninguno tenía dinero y tenían una moto que era, por mucho, más rápida, se fueron en esta. Gracias Gilbert.

Feliciano sentía el viento en su cara al igual que Ludwig que estaba frente a él. Ludwig usaba el único casco que tenían porque era el conductor.

Por petición de Feliciano llegaron a una heladería que había cerca.

-¿qué helado vas a querer hoy Feliciano?-pregunto el viejo heladero. No era la primera vez que pasaban por ahí.

-¡chocolate! Ve-

-bien- el heladero se volteó para servirle su helado a Feli mientras que Ludwig esperaba apoyado en un poste con su moto nueva.

-¡mira Lud!- dijo el castaño apuntando hacia el cielo. Estaban justo los últimos rayos del sol en el cielo. Los tonos naranjas y rojos se hacían notar en el atardecer.

El rubio pensaba que lo más hermoso del mundo no era el atardecer o el helado en sí, sino que verlo con Feliciano y ver la cara de fascinación que ponía al observarlo o al comer. Esa era la cosa más hermosa que Ludwig podía desear.

Sin Feliciano en su vida esta seria de un tono gris, porque Feliciano pinta su vida de colores, felicidad y experiencias maravillosas.

-¿vamos?- pregunto el alemán. El castaño le dio un último vistazo al atardecer.

-si…- dijo nostálgico, aun recordaba esa tarde en la que se le declaro a Ludwig y viceversa.

"flash back"

Ludwig estaba nervioso, hoy sería el día en el que por fin se lo diría. Le había dicho al italiano que lo viera en los jardines del instituto en el atardecer. Según él tenía que decirle algo urgente.

Según su libro de citas, para declararse tenía que estar en un ambiente romántico, y que mejor ambiente romántico que el jardín de rosales del instituto al atardecer.

Feliciano también se sentía nervioso, ese día le diría a Ludwig lo que sentía por él. ¿Pero y si lo rechazaba? ¿Y si ya no volvían a ser amigos? ¿Y si lo odiaba?

"Hay dios, que nervios" pensaba.

Fue entonces que Feliciano sintió que chocaba con alguien.

-perdóname- le dijo al otro

Entonces fue que Feliciano levanto la vista para encontrarse con esos ojos azul cielo que ya conocía bien.

-¡L-Ludwig!, q-que haces aquí-

-eh…se supone que te vería aquí- dijo este nervioso.

Entonces Feliciano se dio cuenta de donde estaba: en los jardines del instituto W.

-oh- dijo este mirando a su alrededor confundido ¿Cuándo había llegado ahí? –bueno, ¿y que tenías que decirme?-

-ah…bueno yo- dijo este rascándose la nuca –te tengo que decir algo…-

-yo también te tengo que decir algo- susurro Feliciano, el alemán lo escucho.

-¿qué cosa?- pregunto al italiano. Este se asustó al verse descubierto.

-¡no!, ¡primero tú!-

-mejor los dos al mismo tiempo- dijo este razonable.

Entonces fue cuando ambos, juntando todo el valor y la dignidad que les quedaba, respiraron hondo y gritaron –me gustas- al mismo tiempo.

Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos pero felices al verse correspondidos. Entonces fue cuando Feliciano pregunto.

-¿y ahora qué?-

El rubio se quedó pensativo un rato mientras miraba al piso.

-no lo sé…- dijo.

-¡ya se!- exclamo Feliciano.

Ludwig levanto la vista justo cuando los labios de Feliciano se posaron en los suyos. El alemán su sonrojo pero correspondió ante tal gesto.

Y así empezaron su hermosa relación como pareja

"fin del flashback"

Ya en la carretera que llevaba a la casa de Feliciano, este se sujetaba de la cadera de Lud y levantaba los brazos cuando aceleraba. Pero de repente la velocidad fue demasiada y Feliciano sentía que se iba a caer en cualquier momento.

-Lud para- el otro pareció no escuchar -¡Ludwig Beilsmidit, para!

-parare si te pones el casco- ¿esto era una broma?, iban demasiado rápido ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no paraba?

-¡primero para Lud, por favor!-

-Feli- le dijo con voz sería -Ponte el casco- Feliciano obedeció

-listo, ¡ahora para!-

-ahora di que me amas-

Feliciano lo observo asustado pero lo hizo y Ludwig lo miro por detrás suspiro hondo y le grito -¡ahora salta!-

-¿qué?- el rubio lo empujo fuera de la motocicleta. Feliciano rodo por el pavimento hasta detenerse, lo último que escucho fue el sonido de un choque y lo último que pensó fue en Ludwig.

…..

-Feliciano, ¡Feliciano!, ¡despierta fratello, per favore!-

El castaño abrió los ojos lentamente, se encontraba postrado en una camilla de hospital. Tenía muchas partes del cuerpo vedadas y una pierna con un yeso, le dolía todo.

Entonces vio a su alrededor, vio que estaba su hermano, el novio de este Antonio y vio a Gilbert en una esquina llorando junto a su amigo Francis.

Entonces pregunto

-¿y Lud?-

Todos bajaron la mirada y Feliciano entendió todo.

Según el Informe policiaco los frenos de la moto nueva se habían cortado, le había dicho que se pusiera el casco para protegerlo a cambio de su vida.

Feliciano lloró y grito como nunca antes lo había hecho, Ludwig estaba muerto y no había remedio para eso.

Ahora estaba en su tumba, con un ramo de rosas de diferentes colores como los de los jardines donde se declararon, para adornar la lápida que rezaba:

"Ludwig Beilshmidit"

* * *

 **POLONIA: !¿ahora matas a alemania?! !que sucede contigo y tu facinacion por matar naciones! , o sea, eso no nada cool.  
**

 **AMERICA: !es verdad!**

 **JAPON: digo lo mismo**

 **ITALIA: ve**

 **YO: perdonenme, es que me salen bien los fics en donde muere alguien.**

 **CANADA: al menos no me mataste a mi...**

 **AMERICA: mejor no la provoques hermano**

.

.

 **necesito ayuda psicologica...**

 **!pero igual!**

 **review?**


End file.
